Broken
by plushytrap
Summary: An unknown boy is found at the bottom of a lake. Saved by an unknown force, taken to an unknown place; given protection, and meets unknown people. What is known? My name is Seth, and I'm twelve years old and there is something very wrong about me.


**Ok for a make up for finishing an old story too fast I made a new one with the help of a good friend and great editor just another wrter and yes this will be an OC fan fiction don't judge**

Bills POV

Heh, it's funny I go from causing weirdmageddon to being stuck in this stupid rock, in the middle of the forest, AKA: Nowhere. I felt drained I couldn't do anything but think, but that wasn't going to stop me. I will come back and better than ever but first, was getting out of this stupid rock!

? POV

I can't breathe, I'm laying in the bottom of a river (I think). I could feel rocks stabbing my back, I want to move but... I can't. How did I get here? Where IS here? I scrambled my brain for answers, nothing... Okay, what can I remember? My name is Seth uh... Something. I have brown eyes and dirty blond hair, uh... Uh, I'm twelve. That's it

I can't move. After what felt like hours, I became bored of the feeling of cold water rushing past me, fish swimming by me, rocks stabbing me, sunlight glittering onto me through the water, a pulling feeling on my arm... Wait, what?!

What's happening? I don't wanna leave, let me stay! I tried to shout that at them, I couldn't... I could hear fragments of distorted conversation as I was taken away from the water. What I could see was beautiful, yet... It hurt. Everything was too bright, too loud, too harsh. I could still hear the mumbling

Third POV

Even though there was two of them and the boy was practically skin and bones, they couldn't lift him

They placed him in the recovery position ("see Bro-bro, I told you those first- aid lesson would be helpful"). Mabel shouted to her brother

"Yo, dipper! I'm going to get Grunke Stan and some blankets!" before running to the Mystery shack, she could think of an excuse when she got there; "Hey, look we found someone at the bottom of a river, we are calling the hospital" Sounded pretty good.

Dipper, quickly checked for a pulse and breathing.

"Hello, yes, this is an emergency. We are near the Mystery Shack. We found a boy at the bottom of the river. Yes, he is still alive. His pulse is slow, but it's there!"

"Hey, Dipper is he hurt?" Mabel asked placing a blanket over the small boy "Yes, of course, he is Mabel! The ambulance will be here in 10 minutes"

"Grunkle Stan, will be here in a minute." Dipper took a good look as the boy he had just dived after.

He had dirty blond hair that was drenched, a torn, old, navy hoody that was definitely three sizes too big, he had black long pants and worn out socks that stuck to his feet. His brown eyes were half open as he seemed to stare up at the trees and sky, he was in his own world.

Once Grunkle Stan came, the boy was rushed back to the Mystery shack and its broken wood goodness. The twins had great memories of last summer here with their grunkles, Soos, and Wendy. However, this was no time to reminisce the past

A few minutes later, an ambulance screeched to a stop in front of the shack. Thankfully, today had been a day off (Since Grunkle Stan and Uncle Ford had just got back from their adventures). Dipper rushed outside, he was greeted by Tad Strange. Other accomplices went inside to collect the boy. Dipper assumed it was Tad's job to collect information on the patient. Once in the van, the boy had an oxygen mask immediately strapped onto him. He twitched slightly as oxygen started to flow through the mask. "We shall let you know when visitors are allowed," Tad said after seeing Mabel's worried eyes. With that said, he closed the van and the ambulance zoomed off.

The rest of the day was spent explaining to their Grunkles who had came back for the summer what had happened as Dipper, the one who diver after the boy went and had a nice warm shower before he caught a cold.

Two days later, it was already night as the twins spent their time in front of the TV watching their new favorite show 'pole-ice'; it was a polar bear cop who got into car chases and fights and he also dealt with prison breaks. Dipper sketched a cool, three-eyed, red, lizard thing that kept eating the trees, while Mabel tried to find out how many gumdrops she could fit in her mouth.

Once the show had finished, they started to get ready for bed. Mabel's phone buzzed in her pocket as they brushed their teeth.

"Heh, the buzz is making me foam," Mabel said as she turned to her brother spitting all over him.

"Ew! Mabel gross!" Dipper whined as he whipped his pj's of her spit. "Wait, buzzing what do you mean?" Dipper asked before spitting into the sink.

Quickly, Mabel spat out all the foam in her mouth, answering. "I guess, it's my phone." She replied as she pulled her phone with a pink case with a cat on it, and answered.

"hello?... No, we're not busy. What?! Really!? Okay, I'll see if we can head straight down! Bye!" Mabel yelled into the phone and hung up. She looked over to her twin brother with the biggest grin on her face, which showed her braces; you could practically see the glitter in her eyes.

Dipper, on the other hand, was confused. He cocked his head at his sister "Um, mind telling me, what's going on?" He spat out the toothpaste foam into the sink and washed his toothbrush

"You know that kid you saved a few days ago?" Mabel asked

"Yeah" Dipper replied

"He's woken up!" Mabel tackled her brother to the floor with excitement

A few hours earlier, Seth's POV

I was put in a van, sunlight was gone, trees and the sky were gone.

I wanted to be outside. Why was I going into a van?

I tried to move, but nothing would budge.

My head started to swirl, my vision blurred, again, then a man, who looked a tad strange, put a mask on me. I didn't like it, I didn't want this. What is happening? I have no clue, but I don't like it. Soon after that, I felt a twinge of drowsiness cover my body. Then, everything went black.

All I heard was mumbling, my head hurt; really hurt. It was warm, I tried to open my eyes, it's too bright! I shut them again.

Over time, the mumbling became more distinct. Occasionally, I would catch words or the sound of footsteps

"Don't… Who… Is?... Just…Fi… Him?" It seemed to be a lady's voice; she had a funny tone to it.

"Well… Leave...To it." The lady said, they're sounds of footsteps; they slowly got quieter. More footsteps! Two people, it's two people; the footsteps are too loud to be one person. They spoke softly to me, maybe they know me!

"wake…" said one

"we want to meet you…" said another

"please…" they said at the same time.

secs ago

I didn't want to be rude, so I open my eyes again. I squinted as the sudden white, a small noise left my mouth. Once I got my eyes used to the sudden light, I was able to look at the two people talking to me

"Where am I?" I asked; my voice was hoarse from misuse, I tried to shift my body to get more comfortable.

"You're in the hospital, we found you in the bottom of a river; my brother had to fish you out!" A girls voice explained, there was a hum of the other voice. I tried to roll my head over but it took a lot more effort than it should have.

"Is… Is there something on my head?" I asked in a soft voice, the question making me feel slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, just some bandages. The doctor said you must have travelled fast downstream and hit your head" The girl answered my question, I finally managed to turn my head to meet them.

There was a girl with long brown hair that covered her shoulders, as she showed a toothy smile with braces in her gleaming in her mouth, she had dark green eyes like the leaves of a forest. She wore a dark pink sweater with light yellow stars and it said in the middle 'shining brightly.' It made me chuckle as she seemed to be bursting with energy.

On the right to the girl, there was a boy almost the same height or a little smaller as he wore a plain orange shirt, jeans, and had a pine tree cap on his head with a blue pine tree. He seemed to look over a clipboard, not paying much mind to what was happening.

"So... who are you two?" I asked, still maintaining my soft voice as that seemed to catch the boys attention. We both made eye contacted as I waited for an answer and this other boy not knowing how to answer.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Mabel and this is my brother: Dipper; were twins!" The girl screeched excitedly as she hugged 'Dipper' in a death grip. he tried to pull her off, it was unsuccessful.

I let out a small dry chuckle, I looked around the white room to see a lady with grey hair; one eye sat closed, she gave me a sweet smile. I turned back to the twins, 'They seem nice.'

 **Plushytrap: Hello everyone I'm back! Sorry for the lack of story's and chapters but this time I'm doing it with a good friend who is also the editor story's will take longer to get out but we will work on it,**

 **Hey! I'm just another wrter! Welcome to the collaboration between me and plushytrap. I hope you enjoy our story! Review our story, tell us how to improve!**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap and just another wrter.**


End file.
